total_drama_revolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
America's Next Bottom Model
Plot The 2 teams must compete in a variety of fashion challenges. Challenges including model shoot, fashion designing, and a runway show. Two people become closer whcih may effect the teams chances of winning and things get heated between a few ppl. Cast Story Chris: Last time of Total Drama Revolution we had Chef dress up like a kindapper and kidnap two of the interns. So we lead the the contestants on a wild goose chase to find them with Chef trying to find them. Angelica tried to get Eli and Shane into her alliance with Clarissa. Nicky and James got in a big fight leading their team into defeat. Leading Junior, Eli and Macey to find the two interns. In the end it was a tie breaker between Nicky and James where in the end, James was sent home. What drama will unfold this week? Find out what happens on this new episode of TOTAL. DRAMA. REVOLUTION!! -camera pans to Dex, Sarah, Skyler, and Marlee in their cabin- Marlee: Have you guys noticed how Nicky and Johanna have been together ever since James left...? It's kinda messed up.. Dex: *looks at Skyler* Love is a messed up thing *blushes a little* Skyler: That's what you think Dex *rubs his hair* Dex: Hands off the hair, please! *blushes harder* Skyler: Anyway yes Marlee. It may bring the team down...I can see them maybe being like Joey and Kelsey even tho I think they're cute together. Sarah: *whispers* Well I don't think Savannah and Hope are much help to us, either. Forgive me god, but that is what I think. Marlee: Exactly..I'm kind of afraid for this team...Plus we need to worry about Angelica on the other team. She's like a snake, we need to get her off. Skyler: Mhm. She's evil. I'm just surprised she hasn't messed with our team yet. Dex: Maybe she's like a new Scott. Where she tries to sabatoge her team first. Marlee: Who knows? Important thing is that we stick together. Dex: With Malik too, he's asleep but he should be in our..well I wouldn't call it an alliance but you get what I mean. Skyler: We do Dexiepoo *winks at him* What about Brett and Joel tho? Sarah: You know...I don't even know much about them...Brett acts like Joel is his only friend... Marlee: I don't trust Brett, eventually he may just lose interest in the friendship. Skyler: May- Chris: *on the megaphone* Everyone, come out of your cabins and meet us by the dock, right now! It's time for your challenge to start. -at the dock- Junior: Chris, how come the airplane from World Tour is here? Chris: We're heading to- Hope: OMG! Are we going to Hawaii!?!? Chris: No, we're heading t- Hope: Reece!? Macey: You mean Greece? Hope: Pretty sure it's Reece... A.T.: Yo, please dawg let Chris say where we are going! Chris: Thank you, A.T. So as I was saying we are heading to the abandoned film lot from Total Drama Action! Now get on kiddos! Savannah: I CALL DRIVING US THERE! Angelica: We want to survive today. Savannah: Shut up witch!! Angelica: 'Scuse me? Savannah: *sticks her tongue out at Angelica* Chris: Ok before a fight happens, no Savannah. Savannah: THEN SHOTGUN! Chris: *looks at Chef* Chef: *shakes his head no* Chris: Of course you can! Now get on the plane! Savannah: Yaaay!! Chef: *mumbles* I'll get you McClean. -camera goes to Destiny, Drew, Angelica and Clarissa- Angelica: Well, we're getting close to the merge....I want to help you guys. So if you join our alliance, we'll get you far. Destiny: Close to the merge? We are on the third episode... Angelica: Well still, we should get Mikey of- Drew: I'm not voting Mikey off. He's one of my friends. Clarissa: Told you this wouldn't work, Angelica. Angelica: Hush, Clary. Still he may be a big threat..after the merge.. Destiny: Angelica, I used to be like you. I know what you're trying to do. Just look out for yourself, that's the only person you care about. You don't care about anyone but yourself. So we aren't falling for it. Not today or ever. Angelica: Not true but whatever. Come on Clary *walks away* '''Clarissa: Oh my glob...I swear if she says Clary one more time, I'm gonna punch her! She doesn't realize that I don't trust her at all haha. She's too stupid to realize it...''' -Camera pans to Johanna and Nicky- Johanna: I gotta admit, I respect that you didn't vote for James. I'm positive he voted for you. Nicky: Eh it's nothing, he just got a big hatred for me. I understand, I mean if someone flirted with a girlfriend of mine, I'd get upset too. Johanna: That's the thing tho...he gets soo jealous. It's annoying sometimes. Plus he has a bad temper...ugh idk.. Nicky: Well it sounds like you deserve a lot better *holds her hand* Johanna: *blushes and hold his hand as well* '''Johanna: What the heck am I doing!? I have a boyfriend...ugh please don't think of me differently..just Nicky is so sweet and James is...well you know..''' Malik: *looks over and mumbles* Really girl? That's so wrong. *pokes Dex's shoulder* Dex: Hmm? *sees Johanna and Nicky* Oh...we know. If we lose, I'm probably going to vote one of them off..relationships gross me out anyway- Chef: *over megaphone* GET THIS GIRL OFF ME!! Savannah: *over megaphone* We have now arrived to our destanation! *squeals* Chris: You heard them, well guys meet me at film lot 31! -everyone heads over there- Chris: Alright contestants. Today's challenge will be easy compared to the last two. All you have to do is...well a few things. The first part of the challenge is a model shoot. It can have 1-3 people from your team that you want. It's suppose to represent summer. So go head, kiddos. All the equipment is in the lot. You have 30 minutes and the people who model for this part of the challenge can't help in the next parts of the challenge, now go! Eli: So who's going to model from our group? It's pretty obvious with one of the people. Angelica: Oh Eli, that's so sweet *walks up and flips her hair* Macey: He meant Destiny... since she's always posing for the cameras. Angelica: *glares at Destiny* Well if she's in it we need Drew in with her. *rolls eyes* Mikey: Wait I want to be in it too! Angelica: Ok, whatever. Any ideas for the picture? Shane: He said summer right? So we could have Drew and Mikey playing football on the beach with Destiny watching as a lifeguard. Just an idea. A.T.: Yo, this homie has a good idea! I think it's super gucci, yo! Angelica: Ok, but where do we find the equip- Junior: *comes back with a box of clothes and stuff* It's from the beach set. There's all the things we need, so we're set! Angelica: This should be easy, so get dressed models. *smirks* -Camera pans to the other team- Johanna: Ok, I think that since it's a summer picture, we should have a couple on a picnik date. Malik: Not a bad idea...who's going to be the couple? '''Skyler: I was not going to let this pass me. Me and Dex have to be the models. Besides I mean Nicky and Johanna are just flirting, not really dating. *shrugs*''' Skyler: Me and Dex can be the couple *winks at Dex* Dex: *blushes* NO! NO WAY I'M DOING THAT! *folds arms and blushes harder* I'm not doing it. Marlee: Dex, think about this. If you do it, you don't have to do the other parts of the challenge which is probably fashion design... Dex: I'm not doing it with the purple freak! *tries to hide his smile* Malik: Just do it Dex, for one second. Dex: Fine. I'll do it.. -everyone helps set up the set and Dex & Skyler are sitting on the blanket- Sarah: Thank god we found the set stuff easily. Now I'll take the pic, so just act natural guys! Dex: There isn't anything natural about this *blushes* Skyler: *kisses Dex* Dex: *eyes widen and blushes a deep shade of red* Sarah: *takes the picture* Alright, we're all ready! *smiles* '''Dex: *spits* Ew that was so gross.... *bites lip and blushes* Stop snickering, camera man! *glares at him*''' Brett: I'll go take the picture to Chris! *takes the picture from Sarah and heads towards Chris* Hope: *squeels* We're gonna win this challenge big time!! Savannah: *does a flip* OMG we will!! Skyler: *walks over to Joel* You know, you're a really sweet kid. How come you don't talk much? Joel: Uh...erm...idk.. Skyler: Well you should talk more! We all are nice people on this team, we'd love to talk with you *smiles* Joel: Ok...I will try *shyly smiles and mumbles* if Brett let me... Skyler: Hm? Joel: Oh, I didn't say anything! Skyler: You can trust me, I won't tell Brett. I pinky promise *smiles* Joel: Well...it's nothing.... Skyler: Well if everything is fine with Brett...*acts like she's about to walk away* Joel: Ok fine! Well it's just that sometimes he's over protective of me..it gets kinda annoying to be honest. I have tons of friends, I'm just insecure and i don't know if he knows that...ugh I don't know..I mean he is a best friend but he annoys me a lot sometimes.. Skyler: Would it be better for you to be on the show without him..? Joel: Ugh...I don't know...I mean he is like a brother and all. He's just a super nice friend I guess..but it does get annoying. But he motivates me here..and he's strong on the team.. Skyler: But I mean after the merge, he's going to have to turn his back on you eventually..maybe it'd save the friendship if he left before the merge... Joel: I guess... I just don't know... If we lose, I'll vote for him I guess... Skyler: I'll tell some people to vote for him. Joel: Please don't tell Brett I'm going behind his back! Skyler: Don't worry I won't! *smiles* -camera goes to the Maniac Monkeys again- Angelica: Destiny, put the binoculars up! Destiny: *does as she's told* Angelica: Actually no. Put them down. Destiny: *puts them around her neck* Angelica: Now, uncross your legs. Destiny: *uncrosses her legs* Angelica: Mm....cross them again! *smirks* Destiny: *rolls her eyes and crosses them again* '''Destiny: Haha it's funny how she's trying to make me snap so then the whole team turns on me. I know her games, she's just like Scott and Alejandro mixed.''' Eli: Just take the picture, Angelica! Angelica: Fine, ok. *takes picture* Chris: *comes walking in* Are you guys done yet!? The other team finished a while ago. Angelica: Yup, here it is *hands him the pic* Chris: Yea the other team won. First part of the challenge goes to the Burly Beavers! Destiny: *whispers to Drew* We all know who's fault this is. I swear, if we lose, we have to vote her off. Drew: *whispers back* Totally. But you did amazing at not yelling at her babe. I could tell you wanted to. *hugs and kisses her* Destiny: *giggles and kisses back* I love you Chris: *gets out mircophone* Everyone report over here from both teams!! -everyone walks in- Chris: Alright for the next part of the challenge, you must create 5 outfits! I will chose your models that will wear the outifts for the next pa- Clarissa:... How many parts are there!? God.. Chris: The next one is the last. I wouldn't let you guys off that easy! Alright so the 5 models from each team. For the Burly Beavers I chose Nicky, Johanna, Marlee, Joel and Brett. Brett: *whispers to Joel* Are you sure you want to do this? I know how you're insecure... Joel: *rolls eyes* I'll be fine. Thanks for worrying... Brett: No prob, buddy *smiles big* Chris: And for the Maniac Monkeys I chose Clarissa, Eli, Angelica, Junior and A.T. The models can help with the design of the clothing but not in the making of the clothing. The models from the first part of this challenge can do the same. Sarah: Isn't that kind of unfair? The other team only has two people working on the clothes... Chris: Do I look like I care? *laughs and walks away* Get to work everyone, I'll just call you guys to the stage when it's time for the next part of the challenge. -camera pans to the Burly Beavers- Sarah: Alright, who's a good drawer here? Malik: I can draw well. Anyone got ideas for designs? Johanna: Oh I do! For all the girl models actually! Nicky: Look at this smartie pants *winks and smiles at Johanna* Johanna: *giggles and blushes* Alright so here's pictures, Malik. Combine these two and these 3. The 3 together will be mine and the two together is Marlee's. Do you think you can do that? Malik: Yea I think I can. Who will draw the guy's outfits tho? Johanna: I got that too! I found some pics, I'll draw them! Sarah: Alright good. So once you get a drawing done, send it to one of the makers of the outfit. Hope: Omg Johanna, I can help you! I'm fashion backward! Dex: Forward you mean..? Hope: Whatever, can I help!?!? Johanna: Yea, sure... Hope: Yaaaay!! *smiles* -camera goes to the Maniac Monkeys- Clarissa: I can easily draw all the drawings for you guys. It's my specialty. Angelica: Alright, I'm going to sabatoge the other team's clothes. Destiny: Don't do it, it'll backfire on us. Let's just focus on our work. Angelica: Shut up, Beverly Hills. I can do what I want. Destiny: *rolls eyes* '''Destiny: She's lucky that I don't hit people first unless they hit me or my man first.''' Shane: Does anyone have food!? Destiny: Yea, here *smiles and hands him a piece of chocolate* Angelica: *takes it out of his hand* Thanks Destiny *winks, smirks at her and walks away* Shane: *stomach growls* Uggghhh Destiny: Here's another one. *hands him another piece of chocolate. Shane: Thank you! *eats it super fast* Clarissa: Done! Alright so who's the two people who can design the outfits? Junior: That would be me and Macey. I know how to make outfits so they will be easy. Macey: Same, let's start! Angelica: The other team is behind us. Johanna is still drawing since she destracted by her boytoy. Clarissa: You know Dest- Eli: *puts a finger to her lip* I think you should save your sexy voice for later, she'll snap at you. Saving your butt here *winks* Clarissa: Yea, I can save myself. Thank you. Eli: You're welcome. *smiles* Clarissa: I'm not impressed, I hope you know that. Eli: Really? You aren't, haha now you will be. *takes his shirt off and flexes* Clarissa: Haha no. Not even in your dreams, put your shirt back on. Eli: You know you like me. Admit it *winks* Clarissa: *smiles* No *gives him a purple nurple and walks away* Eli: Ow god my nipple! We got us a fighter. -camera goes to the Burly Beavers- Sarah: You done yet, Johanna? Johanna: *looking at Nicky giggling* Huh? Sarah: The drawings..? Johanna: Oh yea, here *hands her them* Hope went with Savannah and Malik to design the girl clothing. Sarah: Oh ok. I'll give them the guy clothing. *walks over to everyone else* Here's the guy designs. Malik: About time...we're about done with the girl clothing! Sarah: Haha I know, if we lose I know who we're voting of- Skyler: *whispers* Don't vote for her...we can't. I talked to Joel..We need to vote off Brett.. Dex: Why Brett? He's a nice guy and strong for the team. Skyler: Yea both of that is true. But by the merge, he'll be hard to beat. Plus it could ruin Joel's friendship with him by the merge. Keeping Brett any longer, it'll ruin Joel's chances of making new friends on this show also. Sarah: True...alright. But let's not worry tho, we have this challenge in the bag I think. Hope: Let's get started the guy drawings at the next station! We're done with the girl clothing! -everyone walks over to the next station- Angelica: *peaks behind the curtain* Alright time to shine *sneaks over to the clothing station* I guess I'll cut some of their clothing and add some paint *smirks while she does as she said* This will make them loose big time! *walks back to her side of the lot* The deed is done. Macey: Angelica...we could get in so much trouble.. Angelica: Shouldn't you be working on the clothing? Junior: We're done. We were looking for you so you could get dressed in the outfit. Angelica: Oh, my bad. *takes the outfit and heads to the dressing room* -camera goes back to the Burly Beavers- Sarah: Yes, finally we're done! Now the models should get dressed and we should get heading to the stage. Johanna: What happenened to all the girl clothes!? Marlee: What the...someone from the other team must have came over. I have an idea who it was...boy does this tick me off! Malik: Crap...there's nothing we can do..Chris is bound to call us to the stage soon. So I guess you guys just need to get dressed.. -after they get dressed both teams head to the stage to see Chris in the outfit he wore on the fashion episode of TDRI- Chris: Alright contestants! The last part of the challenge is that you must have your models come walk on the runway. That's why you don't see them right now, they read the sign on where to go. Anyway we have three judges; me, chef, and Heather. Skyler: So we ride with Heather on the Motor Boat of Losers if we lose? Chris: Well elimination is different from now on. You get marshmallows again and it's a canoe instead of a motor boat, it costs too much gas. But today it's going to be on the airplane. Anyway time for the challenge! Take a seat and we'll watch everyone come out. First the Burly Beavers since they won the first part of the challenge. -all the Burly Beaver guys come out first and the judges look pleased until they see the girls- Heather: Haha, a blind person would have better taste in fashion than this crap! Johanna: *gulps* Chris: Alright, we as the judges will now vote. I give them a... 5. Chef? Chef: Yea I gave them a 5 too. Heather: I give them a 3, and I think that's being generous. Chris: Ok so a total of 13 points out of 30. Next here comes the Maniac Monkeys. -all the "models" come out- Chris: Way better, I give you guys a 8! Chef: Eh I didn't care for it so I give them a 3.5. Heather: Hmm. I'm the deal breaker. So if I give them less than a 1.5 they will lose. If I give them more, they will win. Tough choice. But I'm pretty obvious they sabatoged the other team's clothing and I like that evilness, sounds like something I would do. But I don't like wannabees...So I give them a 6! Chris: Thanks for the lecture, Heather. So that ends up being a 17.5/30. The Maniac Monkeys win again! You guys will be flying in the first class cabin back to the camp. The Burly Beavers, meet me in the ceremony place. -the camera switches to inside the plane- Skyler: *walks faster to catch up to Joel* Alright so everyone I'm friends with on our team is in on the plan to get Brett off. Joel: Alright, thanks Skyler. *smiles* Skyler: No prob *smiles back* '''Joel: I can't vote for my best friend...ugh I'd feel awful. He's a great guy so I'll vote for someone else...It won't keep him on but still..''' Chris: Welcome to the the third elimination ceremony of the season! You guys need to win some more challenges, you've lost twice in a row. Anyway, if you don't receive a marshmallow. You will be dropped off the plane. Dex: You're telling us you're going to pull what you did on World Tour, again!?! Chris: *smiles* Yup! Now time to give out the marshmallows..dang this is a surprising eliminated person. Didn't think they'd be targeted to go home. Anyway the first one goes to Sarah and Marlee. Sarah: Thank you Jesus *eats her marshmallow* Chris: Next one goes to Dex! Dex: Yes! *grabs his marshmallow* Skyler: *kisses Dex's cheek* Knew you'd make it *winks* Dex: *blushes* Get this woman off me! Chris: You know you like it. Anywa- Dex: Shut up, McClean. That's not true *blushes harder* Chris: Next is Malik, Joel, and Nicky. Joel: *gulps* Nicky: *smiles at Johanna* Johanna: *giggles and blushes* Chris: Skyler, Hope and Savannah! Hope: *squeals* Chris: Ok so the final marshmallow is between Brett and Johanna. The last marshmallow goes to...........................Brett! Johanna: What!? Why did you guys vote me off? *frowns* Marlee: It's nothing personal, just Nicky distracts you in the game. So we had to pick one of you *shrugs* we chose the weaker one. Johanna: Well I'm sorry I let you guys down! I hope to see you guys later! Love you all! I guess it is my time to go, at least I had a lot of fun. Bye *grabs her parachute and is about to jump* Nicky: Wait! *runs up to her* I had a lot of fun with you this season. I know I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number. Call me maybe *winks and laughs* Johanna: Will do *leans up to kiss him but the floor under her breaks off and she falls* Chris: Hey, we're on a short budget so we got the plane fixed in the cheapest way. Heather: Hey Chris, fly me to my city. That would be lovely. Chris: *hands her a parachute* We are just above your city *smirks* Heather: Haha no. You can't make me jump. Chef: *picks her up and throws her out the plane* Heather: I WILL GET MY REVENGE!! Chris: What a plot twisting episode! Will Clarissa finally admit she likes Eli? Will Angelica continue to harass Destiny? Will Joel eventually snap at Brett? Find out what happens on the next episode of Total. Drama. Revolution!! Trivia Gallery